The Mortal Instruments (FanFic) Meeting Beautiful Leon Foyer
by KyoKat23
Summary: Alec Lightwood has split up with his warlock boyfriend Magnus. Haunted with guilt & self loathing he has decided to barricade himself in his room until forced to leave. It's only when he befriends an unlikely mundane that he learns to love & respect himself again. A sad and touching story of how cruel the world can be to those who society label different...
1. Chapter 1: (Intro) Dancing Dust

The Mortal Instruments (FanFic)  
Meeting Beautiful Leon Foyer

Chapter 1: (Intro) Dancing Dust...

Almost a fortnight had passed since Alec and Magnus had broken up, tears filled his eyes with the heartfelt pain of the forever haunting memory of watching his lover, ex-lover, disappearing into the darkness of the abandoned underground.

The skinning, shirtless boy was laying in bed, the blackout curtains hiding all day light expect for a golden beam of hot sunlight shinning across the bed and stopping where his hand lay palm side down. He hadn't really left his room since that day and honestly didn't want to either, he just laid there watching the dust particles dancing in the beam of light, sometimes allowing his hand to dance through them as they all flowed over it like water. Who could have ever thought dust could be beautiful?

There was a gentle thump on the wall, which he would have ignored if it weren't for the sound of Isabelle's muffled voice from behind the large thick oak door. He sat up. Irritated, he swung his legs out of bed and bound for the door as if trying to barricade himself inside.

"Yes?" Alec shouted. He knew why his little sister was out there. "What do you want Izzy?" He was reluctant to open the door, for the sight of Isabelle's soppy face staring at him would only make him want to cry his heart out to her.

"We're worried about you." Surprisingly it was his Mother, Mayrse speaking. "Isabelle and I are going to the city center, you'd like to come along?" Even through the re-enforced wooden door she sounded very anxious.

"No thank you." Alec said and walked to the end of his bed, blue sheets and clothes covered the floor.

"Sorry you must have misunderstood Alexander, it wasn't a question, get dressed now and meet us down stairs." Loud foot steps of his mother's heeled boots shortly followed by Isabelle's, echoes down the hall.

Tiered and annoyed he fell onto the mattress with his hands over his face, muffling a low growl of frustration, he never went against his mother, even if she was wrong, he always backed off first. With a deep sigh he pulled a dark blue jumper over his head and stepped into his old black dock martin boots, without doing up the laces he stormed from his bedroom, banging the door shut behind him.

Admittingly the cold city air felt good on his skin. He'd been hiding out in his room for what had felt like forever and the chill of early December wind seemed foreign to his bed warm body. He was never going to confess that he was actually enjoying the walk though. Looking up, he caught his sister's gaze, she smiled sweetly but her eyes were filled with concern. She then turned back, speeding up to walk besides their mother, unlike Alec who trying to keep his distance.

It had been over a year since he'd been out shopping with his mother and sister. In fact the last time he'd gone shopping with his family, his Father, Robert and brothers Jace and Max had been there too.

Max had been sitting on Robert's shoulders, excited by the early Christmas decorations that covered every shop. Robert had always hated shopping, hated pushy people and store music.

"How is, 'I like big butts' an appropriate song to play in a toy shop?" Alec remembered him saying. The comment was then followed by hysterical laughing from Izzy and Jace. Looking back on it now it was funny but at the time Alec had secretly agreed with his father. He never really thought of himself to be like Robert, in a rebellious teenager kind of way he hated the thought they might have things in common but now when he thought about it, with a level head, he was very much like his father in many aspects. They both enjoyed solitude, researching demonology, similar genres of music and hated shopping, talking and annoying loud noises. He hadn't even seen his father since before he'd split up with Magnus and wondered if maybe Mayrse has told him or if he even cared.

Lost in thoughts of the past, sadness welling up at the memory of his little brother Max, knowing this would be the first Christmas without him.

Alec went to look up at his sister and mother, when he suddenly realised that he was standing alone besides the entrance to Pottery-barn. He span round, scanning the area for any sign of two pretty girls with long black hair. Frozen and fed up he crossed the street to a nearby coffee shop, where he shuffled past a crowd of mundane teenagers to the glass doors. Why do mundane teens stand outside coffee shops? he pondered, do they seriously have nothing better to do? The thought of mundanes puzzled him, in many ways they interested him but most of the time they were just annoying. It was a Nephilims duty when born to protect the world from demons, live with honor, respect their betters, marry young, have babies and then die young or at least live for as long as possible until your inevitable death by demons. Mundanes however live life as they please, knowing only a small hand full of them truly knew what it felt like to have large quantities of responsibility and expectations to carry.

The coffee shop heater blew down onto him as he entered, ruffling his thick black hair over his deep blue eyes. His nose and cheeks were rosey and his gloveless hands had began to turn blue. The counter was a dirty yellow colour caused by years of nicotine stains from all the smokers and an abstract of mug circles of reds, browns and yellows like a Kandinsky painting but much less beautiful.

Leaning forward, a darling old lady scurried over looking a little rushed off her feet.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" Alec towered over the dainty woman not that he didn't tower over most people. She wore a maroon coloured dress with a cream apron, that held a small pea green name badge over her left breast pocket.

"Winifred?" Alec said aloud. The sliver haired women looked down at her badge and chuckled.

"Sorry love, I'm not for sale." Alec blushed an extraordinary pink, he hadn't realised he'd spoke out. The bright face boy bowed, pleading for forgiveness. "It's okay poppet, it's a weird name, I know."

"No, not at all I was just wondering where a name like that would have come from?" This wasn't lie, Alec was very interested in culture and individuality. Knowing that everything about Alec was plan, dull, ordinary, his name, his hair colour, his looks, his personality was boring, what in hells name did Magnus see in him? He was now frowning down at the floor, eyes lost in thought.

"England." Winifred said, Alec looked up in surprise. "I'm from England, so I guess my name is English." Made sense Alec thought.

"Thank you." He said politely. "And as for coffee, black please, the stronger the better." The elderly women smiled and with a nod went off to make his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Leon Foyer

Chapter 2: Meeting Leon Foyer...

Alec stared down at the coffee mug, it was a white glaze colour with small green ducks painted onto it. Jace would hate this mug he laughed to himself. He'd never understood his friend's hatred for ducks nor did he think Jace knew the reason why he hated ducks. There had once been a time where Mayrse had taken them all to the park to feed them bread, Jace had been reluctant to come but Alec's mother would have never allowed a 10 year old boy to stay at the institute alone. He'd never witnessed Jace to show fear or dislike to anything so to see him clung to Mayrse's skirt, scowling at any near by winged beast by the pond in central park was nothing all but strange. It had been ages since the two boys had spent time together and wondered if maybe Jace missed him as mush as he'd missed Jace, probably not, he has Clary now.

The weary looking boy let out an elongated sigh, the sun was now hiding behind the skyscrapers of Manhattan and the world looked black and white, giving the impression of an old movie like 'The Elephant Man' but more animated like 'Laurel and Hardy'. Alec only enjoyed old movies, modern films were just too in your face for him to cope with. He'd only watched a few new films in his life and they all seemed to be too much special effects, hot teen actresses and actors showing off far more skin than soft-core porn, graphic murder and rape senses on a DVD rated 12. Non of those movies would make him feel like how fear trembled inside him when Dracula crept up the stairs, or the excitement and panic when Quasimodo carried Esmeralda through the streets of Paris as they tried to escaped the angry towns people, or the heart melting moments in 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

"I wish someone loved me enough to lasso the moon down." He hummed into his coffee.

There was a sudden girl-like giggle that came from behind him, curious Alec turned his head slightly round, as if trying not for anyone to notice he was looking. There behind him sat a mundane women, maybe the same age of his mother looking over at him. She was smiling, her fingers twirling in her long, barn red hair. She was pretty but there was something very wrong about her, like she was hiding something.

"Were you laughing at me?" Alec said cautiously. The women stood, she wore a hippie like green dress that stopped where her knees began, her legs were covered with thick deep purple leggings with velvet green heeled boots that were laced together with rainbow ribbons. Earthy coloured beads lay loosely around her neck and wrists, musically sounding as she waltzed over to Alec's table.

Now close up, she really didn't look right.

She's a he, Alec realised.

They were now sitting opposite each other. Alec was sitting nervously, his arms huddled up against his chest as he steadily held his coffee, allowing the warm rim of the mug to lay gentle on his bottom lip and chin. The women, umm man? Sat confidently, her, his legs crossed, one arm draped over the brown leather dinner chair, as her, his other arm lay on the table, purple nailed fingers coiling around her, his orange coffee mug.

"C-Can I help you?" Alec stuttered. He wasn't scared or disturbed by the men's appearance, in fact he thought it quite suited him, and really who was he to judge, the man he loved more than anything, wore more make-up than most down town city whores. The cross dresser took a deep breath in before speaking.

"No, not really." He said bluntly. "I was just wondering why, such a charming, handsome young boy like yourself could have such sad and lonely eyes?" Alec was a little shocked by his comment, and began to wonder if he maybe he was being such a downer everyone in the shop could tell.

"I don't see how that could possibly have anything to do with you?" Alec had auto-pilot on, defense mode activated. He rarely expressed his feelings to anyone but his siblings or Magnus. Now there was some stranger, that had impolitely laughed at him then gallivanted over and sat down on his table. "How rude!" Alec said not so quietly. The green dressed hippie raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Sorry, did I offend you, young sir?" He was obviously making fun of Alec. This made Alec's blood boil, slamming his mug to the table. He was sick of being the pun of everyones stupid jokes, or at least that is how it had seemed since coming out to his family and the world of his sexuality. The man's eyes softened, his gaze almost kind but with still a slight sense of amusement. "Sorry." He repeated. "I really didn't think I'd piss you off with such a silly comment." Alec relaxed, with the sudden realisation that he was over reacting. He lowered his face down out of the man's view knowing full well he was blushing.

"Leon Foyer." He proudly announced. "But my friends call me Lian." Leon was now holding out a jeweled hand across the table towards the embarrassed boy. Alec's eyes shot up, and fumbled his hands out from between his knees to grasp the other man hand. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alec had wanted to say but it wasn't. The two sat in silence for only a moment, when finally Alec spoke.

"Do you always chat up 18 year old boys in coffee shops?" Leon let out a single loud laugh, that made Alec jump.

"No."

"You come over to my table and all you're going to say in 'No' and 'Sorry'?" Alec was becoming increasingly impatient.

"I wasn't planning on it, it's just you never answered my question." Leon stared out the window, silently waiting for the young boy to speak.

"And I'm pretty certain I told you, it wasn't any of your business." Alec was now leaning forward on both hands, preparing to push up to leave the table. Why should I leave? he thought, I was here first, it's my bloody table, Alec argued to himself. Leon was now looking at him, his head resting on his hands like how you'd see a high-school girl reading a love letter would look.

"Alright." Leon sighed. "Can I at least know your name?" Alec lay back into the dinner chair and began to mutilate the pea green coloured napkin.

"Alec." His name came out a whisper. "Alexander Lightwood." Leon smiled a smile of thanks.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Alexander Lightwood." The dark haired boy blushed a little, as Leon said his name with such confidence and with such a pleasing voice, that only, Alec thought, Magnus could ever pull off.


	3. Chapter 3: Self Belittled

Chapter 3: Self Belittled...

A short time had passed but the two of them had struck out in conversation, about favourite black and white movies, books, and places. What their families were like and how many siblings they had. Leon had 3 older brothers that he never spoke to anymore since coming out to his family that he was trans-gender and had always wanted to be a women even as a child. Alec could not relate to wanting to be a women, he liked being a man but he could relate to the stress and loneliness of being different, the type of different society won't except, homosexuality or trans-gender. Always a big NO in most parts in the world, if not all.

Leon's mother had died when he was 4 and his father had abandoned him for being 'broken' as he'd put it when he was 17. Alec wondered what he might have looked like without make-up or girls clothes but decided it didn't really matter, the person he was speaking to was still going to be the same person whether he was dressed up or not.

When it was Alec's turns to speak, he had to be caution, he had to remember that this person he was talking to was a mundane, he knew nothing of the other world and even slipping it out could reveal it all or at least make him look crazy enough for Leon to leave. He spoke of his little sister Isabelle, how beautiful she was, how she could wrap any man around her little finger without any effort. He told Leon of Jace and that even though they were not blood related he loved him all the same. Max's name sang out of Alec's mouth with huge enthusiasm and love, which was quickly replaced with bitter sadness and blame. Why did I have to go there? Alec cursed himself. Leon was now staring with sad eyes. Alec wanted to push his face to the side, like when you place a mirror face down late at night so you feel safer, scared you were going to see someone's face other than your own.

"He was only 9." Alec whispered. "He was too young to die." The words hurt, making him feel greenishly sick.  
"How did he die?" Leon looked pale, like if he'd just wittnessed a murder. Alec shook his head in protest.  
"Someone struck him in the head with..." Alec stopped, he'd gone from sad to fuming in less than a second, his body violent trembled with rage. "I...Why weren't... I should have..." Leon's hand was now placed over Alec's trembling arm, trying to comfort him.  
"I'm so sorry, I should have never asked." Tears burnt his throat, change the subject, I must change the subject, Alec chanted.  
"So do you always come to this coffee shop?" Alec forced his emotions back, swallowing the last remains of his now cold coffee, his face cringed at the taste.  
"My Great Auntie owns the place." He smiled repentantly. "She's the only family I see these days."  
"Oh!?" Alec cleared his throat.  
"Yes I believe you were chatting her up not so long ago." A cheeky smile crossed his face. Alec shot round to see Winifred serving an stern looking buisness women dressed all in black.  
"I wasn't chatting her up." Alec said not so quietly as he'd intented to. They both laughed together, it had been ages since he'd even felt like laughing or feel happy but talking to Leon made him feel a little lighter about the world.

The conversation continued throughout the day, cups and small plates began to pile up besides them, even Winifred came in and out of chats and jokes, is was only until the gleam of orange cast ghostly shadows over the table that Alec had realised it was night. He gazed out the window bewildered, looking down and beyond the streets at the sight of dozens of orange streetlights disappearing into the distance. Their neon shine reflecting off puddles and windows, at some point of the day it had rained not that Alec could remember when. He went to turn, jolting his knee up against the table leg, it didn't hurt, not really. It was nothing like a stab wound or a broken rib but he knew he'd bruised himself. Rubbing his leg to dull the pain, he felt a small rectangular shape, hard against his shin. My phone, he realised, I thought I'd left it back at home.

He pulled it out from the pocket in his black lose fitting jeans, flipping up the screen as he did. It flashed a tech-no coloured apple green, 16 new messages, 9 missed calls was displayed in bold text. The coffee shop was now closed and only Leon and Winifred sat around the table sipping coffee and dunking biscuits. Alec apologised in advance and stood to make a call.

Isabelle is probably the safer option, he gulped.

It didn't take very long for her to answer.

"Where have you been? Where are you now? What you playing at?" Isabelle yelled.

"Umm." That was all Alec had time to say before another bombardment of questions were thrown at him.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been? Mom especially. Did you know you're a jerk sometimes?" Isabelle sounded tearful down the phone, but there was also a sense of relief in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Alec forced between questions. His sister stopped ranting. "I lost you in the city." He paused listening to his sister's response. There was nothing. "Then I went to a coffee shop and to be honest I'm still there now."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I met some guy an..." He stopped suddenly, dread struck him.

"A guy? Who?" Well done Alec, he thought, you've really dug yourself another unclimbable hole to get out of.

"Yes well, that's not important, I found my phone after banging my l..."

"Are staying over his tonight then?" She interrupted sounding slightly confused. His stomach sank, making him feel sick. He hadn't even thought about things like that, being with another man was completely out of the question, he loved Magnus, he'd only ever been with Magnus. He was blushing now, the heat of his own face made him stumble with dizziness as he lay all his weight on one arm that was awkwardly placed on the sharp edge of a red brick pillar. What if that's what Leon wanted? The young man was now panicking in his on mind, trapped with thoughts that he'd only think of as, perverted. I mean why else would someone talk to me? He had began to belittle himself. Remembering the night Magnus had joked that Camille was jealous cause he had a hot 18 year old boy with a stamina rune and she didn't, this was only a joke Alec tried to reassure himself but it's always the least meaningless comments from the people you love the most that stab like a knife and stay pinned to the heart. I'm such a boring human being, he continued. I'm not witting and cool like Jace, or beautiful and strong like Izzy, I'm not funny or kind like Simon or talented and caring like Clary.  
Who the hell am I?  
What am I still doing here?

"NO! I'm leaving right now!"


	4. Chapter 4: T-R-U-S-TM-EB-E-A-U-T-I

Chapter 4: T-R-U-S-T...M-E...B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L...

He forced his phone back into his pocket. And strode over to the table where Leon and Winifred sat chatting.

"I'm off I'm afraid." Alec blurted out bluntly. The two looked up at him with eyes of disappointment.

"Well where do you live? I'll walk you home." Leon stood.

"No thank you, it's dark and raining and a women should never walk alone at night in the streets of Manhattan." There was no humor in Alec's tone, this made Leon blush. He must have liked being referred to as a women, Alec thought, after all, he was, in many ways. The way he dressed, the way he spoke, the way he acted. Alec wondered if maybe Leon was a nervous wreck when not dressed in womens clothing, like how Alec felt when Izzy tried to get him to where a V necked, skin tight top, with lime green checkered shorts for a punk rock night at The Pendulum night club. 'I'll stick to my baggy jumpers and jeans.' He had once told her.

"It's okay I need to get to my apartment anyway." He went to fetch his coat from behind the coffee counter, his green velvet heels clicked as he walked.

Alec sucked in a breath and held it, not realising Winifred was watching him. His eyes flickered to the small lady who stood besides him. She was smiling. She must have been if her mid 70's Alec guessed but yet she was so full of life and spirit it was hard to tell.

"Thank you for being so kind." She said in almost a whisper. "He's had a hard life. Leon's only just been through a divorced." Her eyes shone with age but her body stood with the strength of a 20 year old. "His family don't care to see him anymore and his ex-boyfriend broke his heart not too long ago." Alec jumped at her words as if the old lady had just jabbed him in the side.

"I see." Alec sighed.

"I'm ready to leave." He heard Leon's voice and looked up. He was standing by the glass doors in a long purple coat that was embroidered with multi coloured threads, decorating images of flowers, trees and small birds. He was quite lovely, hard to believe there was man behind all that fabric. Alec smiled and went to stand beside him. Winifred walked out from behind the counter holding an umbrella, it was maroon and he'd had started to wonder if maybe maroon was her favourite colour. She handed the umbrella to Alec, who was quite confused by her passing it to him.

"Get home safely." She wished.

The two said their goodbyes and made there way through the dark, rainy streets of Manhattan.

They'd walked for what have felt like forever. Alec held the umbrella over them with ease, he'd trained his body to hold his bow for large lengths of time without strain or shaking, so a flimsy stick of metal with plastic on it was no hardship. They twisted and turned through the dark dank streets, for which most of them were empty, except for the occasional biker gang of werewolves that stood smoking outside their bars and takeout restaurants. Not that Leon knew they were werewolves of course but he still tensed as they passed them, staring off into the distance expressionlessly. Alec coughed to gain Leon's attention, when he had, he'd grin childishly and mouthed the words, T-H-E-Y... W-O-N-'T... H-U-R-T... U-S... T-R-U-S-T... M-E.

Leon would then soften up and walk more confidently. They came to the end of a long street lined with small apartment buildings. One of these flats were Leon's Alec thought as he gazed up at the darkened windows.

The young boy and older man were facing each other under an orange streetlight that stood between the stairs up to the entrance and where the wall caved into a black alleyway where the bins were kept. Now that Alec was alone with Leon he could now see him properly for the first time, he was a head shorter than Alec, his shoulders were boyish but not broad like what you'd expect from a man in his thirties. His lips were thin but stood out because of the red lipstick that had smudged lightly on his bottom lip. His arms and legs were skinny, too skinny, as if he's stopped eating, even his cheek bones looked sharp. What Winifred had said about the divorce, then he must be suffering inside, too heart broken to eat right, too depressed to take care of his body. Alec was too lost in thought to realise that Leon had taken hold of his world went whirling past when the sensation of fingers entwined in fingers came into motion. Alec snapped back into reality as if someone had just hit his chest with a flat palm. The beautiful man leaned in, startling Alec, who reacted too slowly to pull away. Instead he just closed his eyes in anticipation.

But the kiss never came, in fact when Alec finally opened his eyes he was over an arm reach away from Leon. Leon was staring in terror down the blackened alleyway. There stood 3 boys no older than Alec, all wearing hoodies, holding instruments of destruction and harm. The tallest of the 3 boys stepped forward, hood pulled forward to hide his face, crowbar casually propped over his left shoulder. Left handed, Alec calculated, just like Jace.

"Oi! Tranny, are you Foyer?" The bully half shouted, half laughed. The second boy, also with his hood up stood just behind, grasping a metallic baseball bat that swung carelessly by his side. Leon was now shaking, backing up the stairs to his apartment door.

"Listen I don't want any trouble." He managed to speak. "This young man here, doesn't know me, he has nothing to do with anything going on here." He was signaling Alec to run but Alec would never run, they were only mundanes he gloated, he's fought 6 to 8 of them at a time once when saving Simon from Lilith.

"Don't lie you little queer, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?" The second boy spoke, waving the bat around, using it to point at the two victims. "Disgusting, all of you are just vile." The boy spat at Alec's feet and in turn made his face cringe at the child's behavior.

The tallest boy went for Alec with a forceful swing of his crowbar, which he dodged with very little effort with a step to the right leaving it smashing down inches from his dock martin boots. Alec smirked, left handed just like he thought. The other two boys went for Leon, who was screaming Alec's name to run, to save himself. The bully heaved back, dragging the crowbar with him. It was obvious the weapon was too heavy for the lad. The second swing of the iron object was even less effective as it once again hit the concrete floor. Impatient and irritated Alec stepped on the end of the bar just as the boy pulled up causing the metal to slip from his fingers and sending him sailing through the air onto his rear in a puddle of rain water and sewage, knocking the wind from him.

While running, Alec swooped down and plucked the crowbar off the ground and with perfect precision threw it at the second hooded boy chasing up the stairs. The sharp metal hit directly in-between the crook of his knees, knocking the boy clean off his feet and onto the stairs below him. With a painful loud crack! The boy rolled, clasping his mouth in agony, the bat bouncing down onto the street.

Still running Alec now had the bat, and as fast a flash he whacked the third boy in the arm.

Suddenly Leon yelled. "Wait! Stop! Don't hurt him!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Power of orange knickers

Chapter 5: The Power of orange knickers...

Alec was now entirely perplexed. These boys were going to kill Leon and he wanted him, the very person protecting him to stop. The third boy stood, cradling his damaged arm. His hood no longer hiding his face. It was dark but Alec could make out his features. He had pale, almost ghostly white skin with thick black hair that grew just past his ears. One of his eyes were bruised but they shone a magnificent deep blue. He was lanky and had very little muscle to be seen. Alec held his breath, he looks like me Alec echoed inside his mind, until finally gasping for air.

"Kian!" It was Leon, his arms stretched out wide as he tried to hug the broken armed boy.

"Get away from me!" The younger, scrawnier looking version of Alec screamed. Leon stopped dead in his tracks recoiling his arms back into his chest. "Why did you have to ruin my life?" Tears streamed down Kian's face, it was hard to tell if it was an actual cry or just rain water dripping from his un-brushed matted hair. "DAD I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Through the commotion Alec had managed to sneak up the small apartment building stairs, where Kian stood sobbing into his sleeve inches from his father.

Leon once again tried to comfort the boy but instead his own son pulled a swiss army knife out from his pocket. Before Kian could attack the distressed cross-dresser he hated to think was his father. Alec shouted out, scaring him, forcing the knife through the palm of his hand. The brave shadowhunter let out nothing more than a low gasp and proceeded to lunge at the lad, with his spare hand, he twisted Kian's unbroken arm, pinning him to the ground, hindering any chances of hurting anyone else.

Leon was now crying, begging Alec to release him. Kian too was now howling in pain from the weight of the shadowhunter's knee in the boys bony back. He let go, staggering back as he did. The worn out, sobbing kid, heaved himself to his feet, part running, part falling down onto the streets. They both watched as the three boys stumbled away into the dark, slowly vanishing.

Leon wanted to go after his son but Alec grabbed his shoulder, telling him sternly that if he were to chase after him now, alone, they would kill him.

Such a wonderful day had been ruined, Alec thought. He helped Leon into his apartment who was now numb from shock. He fell through the door that lead straight into the kitchen. As he propped himself up against the work-surface Leon realised blood dripping from Alec's hand.

"We need to call an ambulance." Leon stormed over to the phone which was then halted by Alec grabbing him around the arm.

"Please don't, really I'm fine." He knew he couldn't use his stele in front of Leon but he also couldn't have The institute having anything to do with a mundane hospital. Make up ran down Leon's teary face. "Why don't you get changed, have a shower if you want, I'll stay here for a while until you feel safe." Leon forced a smile and headed to his bedroom. Before closing the door he turned at the boy, the boy who looked like his son and sighed.

"I'm sorry Alec, please, make yourself at home." The door clicked behind him.

Alec had hid that the swiss knife was still stuck in his hand, with a low grunt he slid the blade out from his palm, teared flesh and blood cover the tip. He ran cold water over the wound before places a clean cloth on the hole.

When Leon finally emerged he was make-up less, he wore a gray T-shirt with the words 'I'm Lost, can I come home with you' on it and deep purple track-suit bottoms.. His barn red hair was up in a bun and he was carrying a spare change of clothes.

"Here, these are for you, if you'd like them?" He passed the garments to Alec. "Please have a shower, you need to warm your body up, if you were to get sick because of me, I'd..." Alec stood suddenly cutting off Leon.

"Alright, thanks, back in a bit." Alec smiled and headed for Leon's bedroom.

Walking through Leon's bedroom was the only way to get to the bathroom. The room was very neat, painted with purples and cream, it reminded Alec of a mom's bedroom. The flower design on the bed sheets, the spotless cream carpet, photo's covered every wall and side table. There was one picture that caught Alec's attention, it was of a young handsome man with dark hair and light blue eyes, he had, had his arms wrapped around a small boy who was an identical copy of the older man, they both looked directly at the camera, their faces and aura glowing with happiness. That must be Kian, Alec thought and that man must be... Leon.

The Shadowhunter had jumped out of the shower as quickly as he'd jumped in, he just wanted to see Leon, check that he was okay. Throwing on the spare clothes he raced back into the living area where Alec had last saw him.

Once in the living room, Alec gazed down at Leon, only to see a pair of orange knickers that peeked out from his track-suit bottoms. With a blush as bright as a beetroot Alec coughed to gain the bent over man's attention.

"Oh! You're finished."

"Nice underwear." Alec snickered. Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise then with a smirk he replied.

"Thank you, there my courage panties." Alec giggled at his comment, then tried to control himself as he stood up straight with a massive grin that spread across his face. "Don't laugh you! It's true they give me courage, that's 'the power of orange knickers'." He sang. "I bet you've never heard that song before, have you?" Alec shook his head. "Next time you get a chance to listen to it, you should, it's by Tori Amos." The mood in the apartment had lightened up and they were soon, talking and laughing again.

The boys were now curled up on their chairs, their mugs of hot chocolate wrapped close to their bodies as they watched the electric fireplace glow. Alec had wanted to ask him about Kian but was scared of upsetting his new found friend. But most of all he wanted to know what Leon thought of him, if he really was going to kiss him in the rain, then why did he look so much like his son?

Alec's eyes softened with sadness, hypnotized by the orange glow. The colour orange seems to be haunting me today, Alec wondered.

"Okay I'll tell you." Leon sighed. Alec looked up confused.

"Tell me what?" He parroted.

"About my Kian, about what had happened outside." Alec gulped, he wanted to know of course but he didn't want to seem desperate about it.

"You can if you'd like." He hinted. "But don't force yourself." The older man smiled, his eyes lost in distant memories.

"Thank you, but I'd like to tell you, so please if you'll let me." Alec nodded silently and allowed the man to tell his story.


	6. Chapter 6: Wicked Childhood

Chapter 6: Wicked Childhood...

"My childhood was unbearable, life with my 3 older brothers and father couldn't have been any harder. As the smallest of my family I was easy to bully into anything, to doing all my siblings chores to being forced to eat every vegetable on my plate and theirs. They'd dangle me from top story window if I refused or argued and would steal my dessert and lunch from school when it suited them. Once when I was old enough to defend myself I asked the oldest of my brother's why they treated me the way they did, he answered with a tone of disgust, 'cause your not like us, you're broken, you're like girl but ugly.' Those words haunted me for years, affecting nearing every aspect in my life, to making friends, to getting work, even when finding love. The only kindness my brothers ever showed me was on my birthday and I think that was out of respect for the death of our mother, as she had died on that day when walking back from the shops to buy my present. A man had jumped her, knocking her to the concrete floor, smashing her head on the curb and left her for dead. Not much else to say about my childhood, it was lonely and I never really had any contact with my father as he worked all night and day until the moment he died."

"I was only 16 when I met my wife, Lisa Segal, she was an outcast like me. Her brother had been killed in prison for being a homosexual. That's what it was like back then, society is a lot more accepting nower days, still cruel and judgmental but at least you don't get sent to jail anymore for the way you were born. We were polar opposites but completed each other in many ways. We were shone by our families and neighbors for supporting Lisa's brother through his hard times.

His death almost destroyed her, she became cold and distant to nearly all who knew her, except for a special handful of friends and myself that she loved and cared for to replace the family that had disowned her. Although I'd always wanted to be born a girl, I loved Lisa more than anything I'd ever loved before.

At first, when we began to date I kept my feeling for wanting to be a women a secret but I had a inkling that she knew from the start. When we made love, I would grow jealous of her gorgeous body, her small round breasts, her thin slender shape, her dainty hands and feet, even the sight of my own body would make me retch in disgust. Not that I find men ugly, is was just my manly body that felt foreign, like a sick joke that had gone too far and that wasn't very funny.

My male friends made fun of me, laughing that I was more like a nagging wife than one of the lads. Looking back at it now they were probably right but at the time I'd get pissed off and threaten to kick the crap out of anyone who repeated the comment. My girlfriends were more bearably to be around, brushing their long beautiful hair, painting their delicate finger nails, with reds and pinks, chatting and gossiping about rival girl gangs and who was the cutest boy in the group. Not that I'd admit I found a lot of my male friends cute.

Shortly after Lisa's 17th birthday, we discovered we were excepting a baby, so without doubt, I knew the right thing to do was to marry her, which we did later that year. The wedding was small and cheap. Only 'our' family came to the ceremony. 'Our' clan from the streets of Manhattan, the lost children of society, no blood relatives, no 'normal' law abiding citizens, just us, the self made people abandoned by everyone, by everything."

"Kian was the most incredible thing I'd ever laid my eyes upon. He was no bigger than a loaf of bread. Tiny he was. So very, very tiny, like a doll, a quiet, perfect doll. His hair was thick and black like mine use to be, his eyes were so huge, a crystal clear blue that shone like stars. His baby hand couldn't even reach round my thumb. His cry was adorably, more like squeak than a scream and waking up every morning to see his little face gazing up at me from his moses basket couldn't come quick enough. I tried to be the best dad I could, I went to every school event and football match. I loved and supported him no matter what was going on in his life, even when we disagreed I was always the first to stand down and apologize. He was my world but as I lived for only my world, I was taking no notice of the other planets that floated around me. My wife had become a piece of furniture, an entity that I regretfully had taken for granted. She had grown tiered of my neglect, sick of my self loathing, weary of our loveless marriage. She had caught me dressed in her clothes and wearing her make-up on many occasions which I would then reacted with rage and violent throwing of clothes and bric-a-brac around the room. Screaming that it wasn't fair, life wasn't fair, why was I born with a body I couldn't stand, a body I knew I could never love or accept. I wanted to be the one who carried Kian in my tummy for nine months, it was me that wanted to be the beautiful one in our relationship. I had started to wonder that maybe, if not for Kain, I would have ended my life years ago.

Somehow, Lisa and I had managed to stay together for over 15 years. So when telling Kian we were getting divorced was more than a shock to the kid. I remembered crying at the sight of his face, the welling up of confusion in his eyes. I hated myself but most of all for the first time in my life, I hated my wife. She'd said I was too messed up to see our son and that once I'd sorted myself out, I could see him again. I knew what she meant, she meant once I started acting and looking like a man again. I tried to explain to Lisa that this was who I was that I wanted to by a woman and that I was saving up for an operation to make my dream a reality. I tried to convince her to give me a chance to explain my situation to Kian but is was too late, he'd over heard our conversation and was devastated by his freak of a father. I guess I can't really blame him but still, it hurt more than any pain I'd ever felt before."

"So weeks, months past and I couldn't get hold of my darling son or wife. My Great Aunt Winifred took me in and I soon began to work at the coffee shop as a waiter. I'd lost all my old friends from my youth, so when I met Liam, I was happy again. We'd started off as friends that developed over the year into lovers. We got this apartment together and he encouraged my true self, buying me pretty dresses, boxes of make-up, we even opened a savings account to collect money for my sex-change operation.

I wrote letters to Kian every week and tried to phone every other day but I never got a single reply. I would visit the house regularly, which the door was always answered by my wife, she never let me step inside the house and even when I begged to see my son she would wave a dismissive hand at me and tell me to leave.

What happened this evening was not the first time, in fact it's happened several times over this year. Liam got stabbed the last time I saw those boys with my son and he now lives back in Phoenix, Arizona with his parents. I miss his terribly but I can't afford to risk his life nor can I leave Kian.

I feel quite trapped to be honest Alec, I feel like I have to no choice but to choose unhappiness, so that everyone I love can be happy. I'm sorry if I burdened you with my life story, I just really needed some company, to get this shit off my chest, you know?"

Leon turned to look over at Alec, jumping at the sight of the young 18 year old boy silently sobbing into his sleeve.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-o s-sorry." Cried Alec.


	7. Chapter 7: Love drunk teenager

Chapter 7: Love drunk teenager...

At some point through the night Alec had moved onto the sofa with Leon. He'd cried himself into a vulnerable state, which Leon had tried to calm him from. All the months of heartbreak, loss and stress had built up, finally releasing itself in the form of an uncontrollably crying session. Leon was now sat up straight, Alec's head lay comfortably on his lap as he stroked his hair to soothe him.

"So who is he?" Leon asked. Alec turned to gazed up at the beautiful man. He hadn't really pried into Alec's life before except for the odd question here and there. Normally the young shadowhunter would go on the defensive and tell whoever asked to back off but this time it was different, he wanted to talk about his life with Leon, he wanted to tell him everything but he knew he couldn't, not really.

"His name is Magnus." Alec whispered. Leon hummed chipperly, as if to thank Alec for his honesty.

"What's he like?" Alec yawned, sleep slowly creeping up on him.

"He's handsome, tall, funny, intelligent... magic." Alec's head vibrated as Leon's chuckle shook his entire body.

"Magic you say... wow, that's some guy you have there." Alec smiled.

"He's not mine, not anymore." He sighed. "I broke his trust." Leon's eyes widened, his hand had stopped moving through his thick black hair. "It's not what you think, I didn't cheat on him." The older man relaxed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The boy lay silent for several moments before continuing.

"He's older than me, a lot older, in fact my parents think he's weird for dating a boy my age. I'm scared I'm going to lose him cause he doesn't a..." Alec cut off, realising he was talking before thinking. Leon squeezed Alec's shoulder, encouraging him to carry on. "He doesn't a-acknowledge my love for him." Good save? He questioned, but Leon hadn't reacted so it must have worked. "He never talks about his past and I got jealous because I always rely on him for everything and I'd started to think he didn't trust me or love me. Does that sound stupid?" Alec hesitated.

"No, it sounds like a love drunk teenager." He confessed. "Do you mind if I ask how old is he?"

"Oh! Well he's over 8-8-8—80." Alec spluttered, comprehending that 800 was not a realist age for a mundane. The older man jumped at the teenagers answer.

"Wow!? I can see why your parents might think he's using you." Leon said in the kindest way possible. Alec was now blushing, knowing Leon was now picturing a wrinkled wet dish cloth of a hagged old coot with a bald head and liver spots. "But if you love him, then age isn't really the problem, is it? Is it the amount of men he's been with in the past or is it the lack of sex." Alec shot up from Leon's lap, discombobulated by his comment

"Sex?!" Alec repeated loudly. Leon rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes Alexander, sex, sex, sexy, hot sex!" The young teenage shadowhunter burned with embarrassment, violently shaking his head. "Don't be so silly, there is nothing to get so worked up about, sex is the most natural thing in the world." Leon was now looking directly into Alec's eyes, with kindness and glint of amusement.

The beautiful man stood from the couch, holding his hands out towards Alec. Alec took hold of them with caution but followed suit as he dragged him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" The confused boy quizzed.

"Come with me... You need to except yourself for who you are before you can ever love another." Leon dragged the handsome boy to his room, shutting the door behind them. "Take your clothes off." He demanded as he darted back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom. Alec slowly removed his top and then his bottoms, his toned muscles flexed, and twitched as he sat nervously at the far side of the bed. He couldn't possibly sleep with him, Alec quavered. Although he was already half naked. Leon returned and knelt in front of him.

"I've got a surprise for you, close your eyes." Alec did as he was told.

The sudden sensation of a soft and cold caress his lips, sending shivers down his spine, a hand had now cupped his face, steadying his head to move with the feeling. Leon pulled back, his fists folded neatly on his lap. "Look right and then open your eyes." Obediently he does, staring at the mirror ahead.

A deep red lip rouge painted his lips, emphasizing the blueness of his eyes and the blackness of his hair. "Do you know why people say you should 'get in touch with your feminine side'?" Leon smiled. "It's because women are best known to be more emotionally connected. They encourage feelings, crying, laughing, screaming, love, hate. All the things boys are told to hide because of the delusion that it shows weakness." Leon's eyes were wise beyond his years, like Magnus'. "I believe there is nothing stronger than to express your emotions, for it's only until you except everything, that can you truly be yourself." Leon was now holding the boy's long and pale hands. "I'd like to dress you up, I'm not saying that dressing like women will save mankind but it will help encourage you to love and respect yourself, when you love what's inside you won't care what you look like on the outside. Liam told me, that I was the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes upon and when I yelled at him, shouting that I wasn't a women with this body, he held me in his arms and quoted 'Beauty is what lies beneath'." Tears had now filled Leon's eyes, talking about Liam must have hurt him.

"Okay." Alec didn't know why he said yes, maybe it was out of guilt or pity but making Leon happy was all he wanted.

Make-up painted his face delicately, nail polish on every finger and toe, his hair had been styled into an elegant bob. His body shaped perfectly into the 50's black and white vintage dress, the dark tights formed a graceful curve to his dancer like legs. His heeled shoes stood tall with decorum. He looked like one of the girls from one of his favourite black and white movies. Like a male hybrid of Mary Brian and Audrey Hepburn.

"You look beautiful." Leon kissed his cheek, placing a lock of wavy silk hair behind his ear. "Thank you, I know you only did this to cheer me up." Alec's face was rosy, he couldn't tell if it was too much blusher or that he was just being shy.  
"No, I've really enjoyed myself." He spoke honestly, being dressed like this made him feel like he could be anything he wanted to be; cool like Jace, beautiful and strong like Izzy, funny and kind like Simon, even talented and caring like Clary. He knew this wasn't the start of a cross-dressing crazes but he did like feeling new. He could say or do whatever he wanted, all the things he was too scared to do before, all because he was Alexander Lightwood and the whole world new it.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the Alec like how a mother would on her daughter's prom night.

"I'm thinking my dad would faint at the sight of me in this dress." The two boys giggled.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodness gracious me!

Chapter 8: Goodness gracious me!

The sun had started to rise, blues, pinks, and oranges filled the skys that were mirrored by the rain covered concrete, making the winter dull gray streets of Manhattan glow with colour and warmth. Neither Alec nor Leon had slept a wink that night, instead they had entertained one another, with dressing up, sharing of stories and generous helpings of chocolate fondue.

The time was now 7:23am and Alec was standing outside the apartment building under the archway besides Leon, who was dressed in a purple silk dressing gown, lose fitting jogging bottoms and a pair of white, fluffy slippers.

"Are you sure you want me to have these?" Alec asked, gesturing at the large blue, paper shopping bag.

"Would I say you could have them if I didn't mean it?" Leon folded his arm over his chest, the sun was hot but the breeze reminded him that it was still December. With a final hug and farewell, Alec bounced down the stairs and onto the pavement.

"I'll come see you soon." The young boy waved, that was replied with a single swish of Leon's hand as if to hurry him along.

The young shadowhunter, felt high on life, too much so that he banged shoulders with a person in the street, with quick apologies he'd already forgotten that it had even happened. The night they had spent together was more fun than he'd had, since before breaking up with Magnus. Not that he didn't miss his former lover, but there was something new about himself that wanted to find the courage to phone him and make a mends. Actually lets phone him now.

The hyped up teenager retrieved his mobile phone from his back pocket and raced through his Call Search menu to Magnus' number. Without the slightest hesitation he pressed down on the dial button and held the small black rectangle to his ear. Only moments later, the call was answered to a very concerned sounding voice, Magnus' voice. Alec went to speak but now the words would not come, instead, his over brimming sense of confidence was suddenly crushed into an overwhelming sense of fear. Unaware, Alec had hung-up. Maybe he was not _THAT_ ready to speak his mind with the high warlock of Brooklyn but at least it was a positive step forward to coming out his shell.

By the time Alec reached the gates of the Institute it had started to snow. Icy flakes danced through the sky landing gently on his black damp hair, he stared up at the gray clouds, the sun was out only moments ago he thought sadly. He watched the falling white on the steps near the entrance, his cheeks and nose were now rosy from the frost as his bright blue eyes beamed, lost in dreams. His black coat, boots and hair stood out like a blob of black ink on white paper as the snow settled around the Institute grounds. Sighing deeply he turned to open the large oak doors but before his gloveless hand could grip the handle, the entrance swung open revealing a irritated looking blonde haired boy. Jace, tutted and without a word grabbed his Parabatai by the arm and dragged him inside.

"By the angel, where have you been?" Jace said exhausted. The opening hallway was warm, except for the draft that crept in from under the old doors, that chilled his feet as he slid his doc martin boots off his damp socks.

"Must have a hole in my boot." Alec ignored Jace as if he haded even been there.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Anyway what on earth do you actually own that doesn't have holes in." Jace said, laughing an unamused laugh. Alec glared at him, although it was true that all his clothes did have holes in.

_***(Flashback)-"Alexander! Goodness gracious me! How? and I mean HOW? Have you gotten holes in your boxer shorts, I mean it's actually on the bum cheek, not the seam, not the hem or the waist band just on flat fabric." Maryse had once said.***_

Placing his coat on the hook, he turned to see Jace holding the paper shopping bag.

"What's in the bag?" Jace smirked.

"Non of your bloody business." He snapped, snatching it out of his grip. "It was a present from Leon." Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around the gift. Jace was now staring at his friend bewildered, his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Leon?" He parroted. "Who's Leon?" Alec was now power walking to the lift on the far side of the room, trying to get out the conversation with Jace. Once inside, he went to pull the metal gate across but was stopped by his Parabatai who jumped in besides him. Alec sighed and let Jace pull the lever to the next floor up, silently staring at the moving wall behind the bars. The lift came to a halt, which Alec then raced to force open the gate, catching the shopping bag on the handle, spilling the contents on to the hallway floor. There lay the beautiful 50's black and white dress and matching heeled shoes. Jace now lifted both eyebrows in shock.

"Okay?!" The blonde hair boy watched as his friend tried to shovel everything back into the shopping bag. The older shadowhunter gazed upon Jace with self-consciousness, he was wearing his usual white shirt and black jeans and of course bare footed. He waiting for the words of discrimination and scorn but instead the boy just bent down, plucked a high-heeled shoe from the carpet and threw into the open bag. "So, you gonna wear that for Magnus?" A cheeky smile wiped across his face.

"No!" Alec chocked. "Maybe." Jace chuckled.

As they made their way down the corridor the sight of Isabelle walking out of the library made his heart stop. She was the one he told that he was coming straight home early yesterday evening and now it was half 8 the following morning. Please don't notice us, Alec wished and she might not have done if it weren't for Jace shouting for her to come over. Isabelle stormed over towards her two brothers, she was wearing a long sleeved woolly jumper that showed off her left runed shoulder and a pair of charcoal coloured skinny jeans and shiny heeled, laced up boots.

"Where have you b-" She stopped suddenly, eying up the designer labeled paper bag. "What's that? A gift for me? Is it my Christmas present?" Alec sighed, he'd only been home minuets and was already thinking about going out again to escape the madness.

"No." He said bluntly. Not that Izzy listened, diving for the bag. Jace stepped back, for a fight involving a woman was one thing but a fight involving Isabelle was a completely different kettle of fish all together. The long black haired girl, trailed the beautiful dress out. "Izzy! I told you it's not your's and even if it was, you have no right to go through other people's stuff." Alec shouted at his sister. Isabelle shook in gently to fall out all the creases, when out floated a photo with words written on the back from Leon.

Jace swiped the picture up and held it in the light for them all to see. The image was of Alec and Leon dressed in their 50's styled dresses, laying over the bed their legs crossed up over them and their chins placed playfully on their palms like a girly sleepover. The back read; 'Dear Alec, thanks for a wonderful evening, I printed this out while you were in the shower and hid it in your dress. Please take good care of it as it was the very first dress I ever bought, forever your friend Leon.' Alec smiled at Leon's words not realising Jace and Izzy were now staring at the picture. "Give that back!" Alec giggled, snatching it back as he ran, the two chasing after him.


	9. Chapter 9: 7:30ish

Chapter 9: 7:30ish...

Two days had passed since Alec had seen Leon and had started to wonder if it might be a good time to go see him. This was first time that the young shadowhunter had actually made a friend of his own, not just an acquaintance of Jace's or Isabelle's 'single' mate wink* wink*. I'll go to the coffee shop he thought to himself, that way it won't look weird or clingy.

He dressed in his usual black everything, shrugging on his thick winter coat, the photo of them dressed in beautiful dresses was pinned above his wall mirror for everyone who entered his room to see, he loved that picture, it was surrounded by photos of Magnus, Chairman Meow and all his family. Even an old image of his little brother Max sound asleep in an armchair in the library, the place he spent most of his time. Alec massaged the tiredness from his face and made his way to the Institute front doors.

Hurried to start his day, Alec heedlessly pressed his frictionless boots onto the frozen surface, sending him flying down the hard stone steps, whacking his lower back on the sharp edges of each stair.

"Are you alright Alexander?" It was Robert, he too wore nothing but black, his deep blue eyes looked down at the fallen teenager, if he was concerned for his son's safety he didn't show it.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you Father." Alec replied politely, this was the easiest option for him, as since coming out to his dad that he was gay, their relationship had become awkward and somewhat distant.

"I've just got back from the shop with some salt to put on the steps." He paused. "So non of you kids would fall down them, but I guess I'm too late for that." Alec heaved his cold body off the rough snowy floor, brushing the white powdery flakes off with his gloveless hands.

"Well, better me than Isabelle." Alec tried to joke.

"Yeah true, we'd never hear the end of it if it were little Izzy who fell." Alec was surprised by Roberts comment, for he hadn't spoken that affectionately since before Max had passed away. "Be careful Alexander and next time you think about going out in this weather, wear your hunter boots, at least they have grip on the souls." Robert lumbered past his son, unscrewing the bottle of salt as he did.

Without another word Alec raced through the gates and out into the city of Manhattan.

The coffee shop was as lively as he remembered. Mundane teens gathered outside, elderly sitting and gossiping in their quiet corners and business workers tapping their feet impatiently for their morning espressos and breakfast muffins.

It wasn't Winifred who served Alec his back coffee but instead a young girl no older than himself, with blonde hair, hazel eyes wearing blue jeans and pink T-shirt.

The young shadowhunter sat in the same seat he had the first time, gazing out at the rushing world through the double glazed widows. He felt sick for unknowing reasons, just that every sip of his hot coffee tasted bitter to such an extent he stomach tightened and spasmed with every swallow.

"What's going on?" He said loudly. The blonde girl who was serving at the til, now waiting tables, couldn't help but hear him.

"Are you talkin' bout why Mrs Wini isn't 'ere?" Alec slowly turned to acknowledge her, not really understanding what she's asked. "I know you, you're that guy Leon and Wini were chattin' to a couple days ago, ain't ya?" Alec nodded. "Yeah thought so. No wonder you're all spaced out like that, you know with that murder and everything." The boy jumped out of horror.

"Murder?! What Murder?!" He shouted at the poor girl. She startled a little, then continued.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, you didn't know, did ya?" The girl's large eyes shone with tears. "Leon, sir, Leon was found dead in his apartment two day ago." Alec fell into the diner chair as is he'd been hit in the abdomen.

"What? How?" Tears burnt his throat as he spoke.

"Foul play, they say two hooded boys broke in around 7:30ish that morning and beat him to death with a metal bat and crowb-." The girl burst into tears before she could finish, her body trembled with rage.

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET THE NEWS IS ON!" Shouted an older man standing behind the coffee counter, twisting the volume up on the old box television.

"News reports of the death of Leon Foyer have just come in from NY police department.

The murders of Leon Foyer, age 35, have now been accurately identified as 17 year old Buddy Bryant and

18 year old Calin Mason. The two admit breaking into the man's apartment early Friday morning,

where they both brutally beat him with weapons until hastily leaving him for dead.

They will both be sentenced over the course of the next following weeks, for murder and the possible

cautions of this being a hate crime as Mr Foyer was in fact a Transvestite.

We will keep you informed on the case of this disgusting act of hate and inhuman indecency."

The shop was now filled with sobbing people, of all ages. Some becoming hysterical as the news flashed off the screen. He was such a loved person Alec thought. Not realising tears streamed down his cheeks and down onto the table below.

"COME NOW, EVERYONE." It was the same man who had warned the people the news was on. "LEON WOULD NOT WANT EVERYONE CRYING OVER HIM LIKE THIS." He spoke loudly, raising his drink to the air. "TO BEAUTIFUL LEON FOYER! YOU WILL TRULY BE MISSED!" Not a single person in the room, not raise their glass or mug.

Alec hung his head in despair, weeping silently.

7 minuets, that's all the life he had left after Alec leaving him... 7 minuets... 7 minuets... 7 minuets... 7 minuets... 7 fuckingminuets...

_**Hi there, I'm afraid there's only one chapter left to wait for... Thank you for taking the time to read my story... I would love to heard what you think of it and how I could improve it (and my writing skills)... I would also love to know what you think of my character Leon Foyer, if this story was too heavy or not heavy enough... Farewell Beautiful Leon Foyer I'll miss you...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Finished but not the end

Chapter 10: Finished but not the end...

Alec stumbled through the streets of Manhattan unable to comprehend that Leon was gone. Blame and guilt began to poison him, causing his eyes to blur from stress and his steps to wobble and become unstable, like if he was on a pebble beach with bare feet.

He reached Leon's apartment building that was surrounded by yellow tape and metal gates, a police man talking to an elderly women, Winifred he noticed, she was wearing a white blouse and black trousers her long silver hair scraped back into a bun. At first she was occupied with the police but the sight of Alec made her turn all her attention to him, as she made her way to his side.

"Alec?!" She sounded sad but her face was stern and emotionless. "I had a feeling I'd see you here sooner or later." Alec's pale blue eyes shined with tears, reminding her of Leon, she let out an elongated sigh, taking hold of the young boy's sleeve, half dragging him into the building.

Leon's apartment was destroyed, everything up to the sofa being flipped over, glasses smashed, even photo frames torn from the walls. The boys who had done this, really didn't want anything of his to survive, Alec thought sadly. In the bedroom, two chairs had been placed neatly by the untouched dresser. On the old wooden surface lay a package that was addressed to Alexander Lightwood written beautifully in Leon's handwriting.

"The police were going to open it but I persuaded them not to, they will need to know what's inside it though if it has anything to do with the murder." Winifred, trembled with rage as she spoke. She would have made an outstanding Shadowhunter Alec pondered. "I'll leave you to open it." She walked out towards the kitchen, allowing Alec to have some privacy.

Inside the parcel was a photo, a letter and a small black stone box carved with ancient runes. Alec decided to read the letter first before examining the other items.

_**Dear Alec**_

_**If you are reading this letter then I'm afraid I am dead, please don't be sad for I knew this was coming. **_

_**I received a text message from Kian hours before that his friends from school were planning to break in**_

_**that's why I hurried you out the door this morning, I managed to prepare this parcel last night while you **_

_**were dozing on the sofa, including some letters and photos for Kian and Wini hidden behind my bed stand.**_

_**Thank you for making my very last night on Earth the happiest and most memorable.**_

_**Promise me you'll try and make a mends with Magnus, even if you two don't end up back together, **_

_**I know you'll learn to love yourself and once you do you can start trusting your love for Magnus and his love for you.**_

_**Thanks again your friend forever Leon xxx**_

_**P.S: **_

_**This box was given to me by my Grandmother Cornelia Greenrose (That's a photo of her), **_

_**she had weird tattoos like the symbol on this stone box and like yourself. **_

_**I've always been a little strange, seeing things most people shouldn't and had wondered if maybe**_

_**you saw peculiar things to... So I'd like to give you this box, inside is three items:**_

_**-A beautiful silver ring with a green stone on it**_

_**-Shuriken (I think that's what throwing stars are called)... and a**_

_**-Kunai (I Googled it, so don't take my word for it)**_

_**I know you'll take good care of them but I also need a HUGE favor.**_

_**Will you give this box to my son on his 21st Birthday like what my Grandmother gave to me?**_

_**Thanks all the same love Leon again bye bye xx**_

Alec sat for a moment, realisation hitting him in the face like a slap, so this whole time he might have believed me when I wanted to talk about the other world. He gazed upon the photo, to see an mesmerising image of a gorgeous women dressed in old fashioned hunter gear, she wore the runes of the Gray Book and had Shurikens and Kunais strapped in place with her belt. The picture was in fact sepia but Alec could imagine that she had Leon's hair, eye and skin colour.

"So Leon could have been a Shadowhunter." Alec said aloud.

"A what?!" Came a voice the door. It was Kian, his eyes red and sore from crying. Alec forced the contents of the parcel into his coat pockets, trying to hide it all from the boy's sight.

"You're Kian?" Alec asked sternly. His eyes locked on the boy that looked so much like himself.

"Yeah, are you my dad's boyfriend?" Alec shook his head slowly, he tried not to hate the kid but found it hard as it was his friends that had killed Leon. "Do you hate me?" Kian whispered.

"No, well maybe a little." He admitted. The young boy jumped slightly at his answer, his body swaying nervously, his hands deep in his jean pockets, staring at the ground in shame.

"I didn't want him to die." The said suddenly. "I loved my dad!" Tears burnt his throat as he spoke. "It's just, my mates at school found out he was a freak and said they wanted to teach him a lesson and I was too frightened to say no or doing anything about it. I-I-I." Kian was now crying, tears flooding from his eyes, the same eyes his father had.

"I understand." The shadowhuter strode over to the weeping child. "You warned him that they were coming, didn't you?"

Kian glanced up in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Alec didn't answer, instead he walked past him, patting his head as he did. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Alec reached the exit of the apartment and turned towards the boy.

"Home. Don't worry I'll see you again, but when I do you better have sorted your act up." The Hunter, no longer a boy smiled at Kian with a look of confidence and strength that hadn't been there before. "Letters have been left for you behind the bed stand. Read them and remember that even though your father was different in societies eyes, he loved you more than life itself and if you'd only asked he would die for you a million times over and still wear a smile on his face. Farewell Kian, you're father was a great man and an even greater women so don't let him down and become greater man than he ever could, for that's all a great dad wants of their children."

Alec left, walking back in the cold December air and new sense of being consumed him.

Even if you live forever, life is too short, so make the most of every second you have, for you don't know when it might slip away.

_**Well that's the end... I'm sorry I finished it on a sad note... Please tell me what you liked (didn't like ) about my story and how I can improve it... I'd love to know what you think... Thank you for reading my story... Bye bye ^_^ **_


End file.
